


Пушистый октябрь (дневник Минервы МакГонагалл)

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Профессор Снейп и Гарри Поттер стали жертвами чужой неосторожности, превратившись в котов и застряв в этом облике. До тех пор пока не найдется средство, способное вернуть им прежний вид, они вынуждены скрываться практически от всех обитателей Хогвартса в личных апартаментах профессора МакГонагалл...





	1. 2 октября

**Author's Note:**

> С большим удовольствием написано по заявке на сюжет о превращении Снейпа и Поттера в котов – https://ficbook.net/requests/238210. Люблю «Поттериану» (снейпоманка), кошек тоже люблю, так что заявка показалась очень интересной.

На днях Дамбльдор сделал мне комплимент – сказал, что терпения у меня больше, чем у всех остальных преподавателей в Хогвартсе, вместе взятых. Как тут не поверишь в сглаз! Буквально на следующий день случилось ЭТО… И я поняла, что времена, когда я обладала могучим запасом терпения, давно миновали.

Стоит ли удивляться, что все началось с Симуса. Даже не верится, что это сын Анны, одной из самых выдающихся моих учениц за все долгое время моей работы здесь… Насколько Анна была умной и прилежной, настолько же ее единственное чадо – разгильдяй.

Старая поговорка гласит: «Любопытство сгубило кошку». В данном случае любопытство Симуса сгубило людей, однако кошки в этой истории тоже присутствуют – к моему глубочайшему сожалению… Да, именно к сожалению. В жизни бы не подумала, что я, анимаг, когда-либо скажу такое.

Конечно же, во всем случившемся прежде всего виноват сам Северус. Он так привык полагаться на свою хваленую строгость, не сказать свирепость (которая, как все знают, отнюдь не является напускной), что и помыслить не мог, что кто-то из учеников рискнет поэкспериментировать с зельями на его занятиях! Да, именно поэкспериментировать! На такое не осмелилась бы даже интеллектуалка Грейнджер, с ее неуемной пытливостью и безудержным перфекционизмом…  А вот Симус преспокойно добавил в свой котел пару лишних компонентов – просто ради интереса, как он потом признался.

Самого Симуса спасло лишь то, что прежде чем взорваться, его варево начало сильно бурлить, и горе-экспериментатор, убоявшись гнева Снейпа, юркнул под парту. Остальные ученики благоразумно бросились врассыпную. Рядом со злополучным котлом в тот момент оказались только два человека – Снейп и Поттер, кинувшиеся спасать Финнигана от последствий его эксперимента. Вот им двоим и досталось от глупости этого несносного мальчишки, который потом даже не смог вспомнить, что же именно он тогда кинул в котел, помимо оговоренных в рецепте компонентов…

И вот результат: сейчас Поттер, свернувшись клубочком, сладко спит под сонными чарами (мне страшно себе представить, что с ним будет, когда я их сниму и он наконец поймет, что случилось), а Снейп, несгибаемый даже в такой ситуации, листает какой-то особо редкий сборник рецептов. Ну как листает – я заколдовала книгу, чтобы она перелистывалась сама, по его кивку. Потому что переворачивать страницы кошачьими лапами весьма неудобно – это я знаю по себе.


	2. 6 октября

Поттера пришлось-таки разбудить – не могу же я вечно держать его под чарами… Честно говоря, думала, что они пригодятся от силы на каких-нибудь пару часов. Однако, как сегодня утром мне сообщил Снейп, оторвавшись ненадолго от груды книг на моем столе, поиск средства от того, что с ними обоими случилось – дело долгое и завершится еще Мерлин ведает когда.

Сегодня я растеряла последние крохи былого терпения. Пришлось выдержать полтора часа беспрерывного громкого мява черного котенка, который метался по всей моей комнате, расшвыривая вещи, обдирая занавески, царапая обивку кресел и периодически кидаясь на большое настенное зеркало так, словно собирался об него убиться.

Пришлось в итоге наложить на него Петрификус Тоталус, после чего и самой обернуться кошкой, дабы по возможности спокойно разъяснить бедному мальчику ситуацию на единственном понятном ему сейчас языке.  

Затем, приняв человеческий облик, я осторожно сняла заклятье с Поттера, готовая сию же секунду вернуть чары вновь. Но нет – котенок больше не покушался портить обстановку моих скромных апартаментов. Он смирился. А может, просто впал в сильный шок. Уже полчаса прошло, а он и не думает вставать с прикроватного коврика. Ладно, проголодается – встанет… Надо будет переложить его миску поближе к коврику. Пусть хоть как-то отвлечется от горьких мыслей в ожидании еды – кошачий облик тем и хорош, что находясь в нем, бывает намного легче утешаться простыми радостями жизни.

Снейпу я выделила в качестве миски тарелку с широким зеленым ободком (настоящего слизеринского цвета!), а Поттеру – «детскую», с веселенькими розовыми цветочками. Решила хоть чем-то порадовать малыша. А потом вспомнила, что сама, между прочим, будучи в кошачьем облике, совершенно не различаю цветов. И огорчилась – зря, мол, старалась...

Вот-вот вернется домовик, которого я послала на кухню за молоком и творогом для Поттера и свежей рыбой для Снейпа. Сегодня утром, перед началом занятий, Грейнджер принесла мне пакет «Вискаса», который по ее просьбе прислали из дома – специально для наших, как их называет Поппи, пациентов. Для собственного любимца  Грейнджер такого не заказывает – Живоглот упорно отказывается считать сухой корм приличной едой.

Поттер был под сонными чарами и не увидел Грейнджер, зато Снейп встретил ее в штыки. Черная шерсть на его загривке встала дыбом, с усов буквально посыпались искры, хвостом можно было мыть бутылки… А когда Грейнджер протянула руку, чтобы погладить Поттера по спинке, Снейп чуть не вцепился ей в пальцы зубами! Пришлось выпроводить девочку из комнаты под благовидным предлогом – мол, опаздываю к директору.

«Вискас» я, однако, оставила у себя. Понятно, что Снейп к нему принципиально не притронется, но Поттер ведь вырос среди магглов – как знать, может, даже в кошачьем облике он будет не против отведать их продукта…


	3. 7 октября

Побеседовала с Поппи о вчерашней странной выходке Снейпа и спросила ее как медика, не нуждается ли наш зельевар в успокоительном – как-никак на него столько свалилось, что даже для его закаленной горестями души это весьма тяжелое испытание. Но Поппи только шаловливо рассмеялась в ответ.

Видимо, на моем лице отразилось крайнее изумление, раз уж Поппи после этого сочла нужным сообщить мне без обиняков впечатляющую новость: оказывается, профессор Снейп еще с прошлого учебного года проявляет заметное неравнодушие к Грейнджер, а та, в свою очередь, реагирует на это гораздо более благосклонно, чем того можно было бы ожидать от суровой и неприступной отличницы. Собственно, новостью это стало только для меня – все остальные обитатели Хогвартса, от директора до младшего кухонного домовика, как выяснилось, уже давным-давно в курсе насчет этого романа…

Да, молодежь сейчас другая, не то, что во времена моей юности. На многое нынче принято смотреть гораздо проще, чем тогда. И вообще, Гермиона уже далеко не первокурсница – в мое время в ее возрасте, бывало, уже замуж выходили! И все же, все же... Как-то мне не по себе от такого.       

Оправившись от первого шока, я задала Поппи вопрос, почему же в таком случае Снейп  так агрессивно встретил Гермиону во время ее последнего визита. Неужели ревнует к малышу Поттеру? Но Поппи, мягко улыбнувшись, пояснила, что Поттер тут совершенно не при чем: просто Снейпу крайне неприятно, что дама его сердца увидела его самого в таком состоянии.

М-да, как мужчину его можно понять, наверное: кот из Снейпа, не при нем будь сказано, вышел так себе. Худой, тонконогий, с облезлым хвостом… Короткая тусклая шерсть окончательно придает нашему профессору вид подзаборного доходяги. Не то что очаровашка Поттер, с его пушистой и густой шерсткой и милой мордочкой породистого персидского котенка! Кстати, «Вискас» ему пришелся по душе.


	4. 12 октября

Я начинаю уже привыкать к этой утренней картине: два прижавшихся друг к другу черных комочка на моем прикроватном коврике. Наверное, это не слишком прилично, что двое мужчин, пусть даже и прискорбно застрявших в кошачьем облике, ночуют в спальне незамужней женщины. Но если учесть, что я старше их обоих, вместе взятых, то о приличиях, думаю, можно уже не беспокоиться.

В эти дни мне иногда кажется, что я и не анимаг вовсе, а просто старая кошка. А эти двое – мои дети, мои котята… Хотя, наверное, уместнее оказалось бы другое сравнение: Снейп – сын, а Поттер – внук. И дело тут не в том, что они принадлежат к разным поколениям. А в том, что Снейп, к моему глубочайшему изумлению, ведет себя с Поттером совершенно по-отцовски. А тот, как ни странно, платит ему такой же теплой привязанностью.

В связи с этим меня вот уже который день неотвязно донимает одна тревожная мысль. Я уверена, что рано или поздно Снейп наконец найдет способ снять с них обоих заклятье, наложенное в результате бездумной шалости Финнигана. Но сохранятся ли эти отношения между ними, когда оба вернут себе человеческий облик? Или все вернется на круги своя?

Вот они сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, на моем столе. Черный кот и черный котенок. Словно и впрямь отец и сын. Снейп, уютно устроившись в «позе копилки», поминутно кивает, и перед ним послушно шелестит страницами очередной талмуд. Поттер, притулившись к его теплому боку, дремлет, тихо мурлыча. Удивительно, но мальчик, оказавшись в шкуре животного, кажется, провалился довольно глубоко в детство (возможно, даже разучился читать). По крайней мере, книги Поттера совершенно не волнуют – очутившись в облике маленького котенка, он словно старается наверстать то, чего не имел, когда был маленьким ребенком.

Осень все больше вступает в свои права, и мне сейчас кажется, что поверхность моего полированного рабочего стола – такая же холодная и стылая, как та ледяная корка, которой подернулись лужи за окном.  И я встаю, чтобы постелить этим двум, обосновавшимся на столе, свою теплую клетчатую шаль…


	5. 14 октября

Привыкнув, что эти двое пушистиков всегда рядом со мной в комнате, я начинаю забывать об осторожности. Вчера ко мне на полной скорости, едва постучав, влетела профессор Синистра, торопясь похвастаться обновкой. Очередная переливчатая мантия «вырвиглазного» цвета… Впрочем, эта милая юная девочка – такой чудесный педагог и так влюблена в свой предмет, что ей можно простить некоторые проблемы со вкусом.      

Нам всем троим повезло, что Аврора, с восторгом кружась по комнате в новой мантии, не особо внимательно глядела по сторонам. Краем глаза я заметила, что Снейп, схватив резвящегося на полу Поттера зубами за шкирку, запрыгнул с ним на кресло за моей спиной. Благодарение Мерлину, у Поттера хватило ума не мяукнуть при этом.

Я скинула с плеч шаль, ловко бросив ее на кресло так, чтобы она прикрыла обоих котов. И для верности сама осторожно уселась на краешек того же кресла, заслонив моих новых соседей от взоров коллеги. Впрочем, предосторожности оказались излишними: Синистра, еще немного пощебетав и получив то, за чем пришла – пару комплиментов с моей стороны – покинула нас и убежала, стуча каблучками, дальше по коридору. Я знала, куда она направляется – к профессору Стебль. Впрочем, простодушная Помона интересуется модой не больше, чем я, так что Аврору там вряд ли ждет более щедрая порция восхищения. Но Синистра рада любой похвале… Какое все же счастье, что она так тщеславна – будь на ее месте кто-нибудь понаблюдательнее, Дамбльдору сегодня прибавилось бы лишней работы, а я не хотела бы доставлять ему дополнительных хлопот… Ему сейчас и так нелегко.

Было бы трудно объяснить Авроре, с чего это я вдруг завела у себя кошек, тем более – двух сразу. Я же не какая-нибудь там Долорес Амбридж, в самом деле. Анимаги не заводят животных, сколько-нибудь похожих на тех, в которых оборачиваются сами – во избежание соблазна поддаться примеру и навеки остаться в теле животного (что скрывать, такой образ жизни имеет много преимуществ, однако неизбежно влечет за собой гибель человека как личности). Именно поэтому, например, в своей далекой школьной юности я привезла в Хогвартс не кошку, а филина. Но ненужные догадки о моих привычках – это бы еще полбеды. А вот если Синистра сложила бы два и два, проведя параллель между отсутствием Поттера и Снейпа в школе и появлением у меня сразу двух домашних питомцев, это было бы по-настоящему ужасно…

Да, Синистра не входит в круг посвященных в эту историю. Ко всем ученикам, кто присутствовал на том злополучном уроке, мы с директором применили Обливиэйт. Кроме Финнигана, разумеется – этот недотепа заперт в отдельной палате во владениях Поппи (одноклассникам сообщили, что у него заразная болезнь и к нему нельзя). С ним Дамбльдор работает лично, день за днем пытаясь извлечь из его памяти образы тех компонентов, которые он самовольно добавил в зелье. Но увы, пока что ничего не получается – в результате тяжелого стресса Финниган прочно позабыл все второстепенные детали того жуткого события. Да уж, никакое Обливиэйт не сравнится по силе воздействия с самым обычным страхом…

Гермионе Грейнджер мы также оставили воспоминания о том происшествии на уроке. В виде исключения. Когда Филч сделал всю предварительную работу – вызвал нас с директором, загнал вопящих от ужаса учеников обратно в класс и не без помощи Миссис Норрис поймал обоих несчастных, превращенных в котов, то Грейнджер сразу поняла, что сейчас произойдет. Когда мы с Дамбльдором вошли в полный галдящих учеников кабинет зелий с палочками наготове, она подскочила к нам и умоляющим шепотом попросила не стирать ей память, обещая молчать о случившемся. Мы пошли ей навстречу в ее просьбе…

Так что теперь кроме директора, меня, Филча, Поппи, Финнигана, Грейнджер и, конечно же, самих пострадавших, об этой истории знают только школьные домовики, но они не в счет, поскольку умеют молчать. Больше никто не знает правды. Даже школьные привидения не в курсе – потому что, в отличие от домовиков, молчать совершенно не умеют (в мою комнату и в палату Финнигана им перекрыли доступ особым заклинанием). Отсутствие Снейпа на занятиях учащимся и педагогам объяснили внезапным вызовом его в Министерство – вряд ли  кто-то из них этому удивился, зная по слухам о темном прошлом профессора. А отсутствие Поттера списали на ту же заразную болезнь, что якобы свалила и Финнигана.

Потому я и испугалась, что Синистра увидит моих пушистиков. Очень не хотелось бы применять Обливиэйт к собственной коллеге без крайней нужды – это оскорбительно. Достаточно того, что мы с директором были вынуждены применить его к целому ряду учеников. Но там просто не было другого выхода…

Может быть, мне стоит попросить Филча установить внутренний засов на двери моей комнаты? Да, у нас в Хогвартсе такие маггловские предосторожности не считаются хорошим тоном и принципиально не используются – двери запираются не замками, а охранными заклинаниями. Но если я перенастрою заклинание на своей двери так, чтобы оно не впускало Синистру без моего отдельного позволения каждый раз, девочка сильно обидится на меня. Другое дело, если я стану закрываться на обычный маггловский засов. Такое можно объяснить какой-нибудь личной причудой – была бы фантазия. А фантазия у меня есть (хотя для многих этот факт явился бы неожиданностью)…


	6. 19 октября

Сегодня днем Синистра очень удивилась, когда, привычно коротко постучавшись, с размаху попыталась открыть мою дверь – и не смогла. Когда я, отодвинув засов, впустила ее, она с обидой глянула на эту маггловскую штучку. Ну вот, я так и знала – девочка решила, что я запираюсь от нее… Ну ничего, я это предусмотрела. В следующую секунду Синистра заметила пышную веточку чертополоха, прикрепленную к засову, и вскинув брови, вопросительно уставилась на меня.

Пока она окончательно не решила, что я на старости лет впала в маразм, я, мило улыбнувшись, поспешила пояснить, что у нас в Шотландии есть такой обычай – незадолго до Хэллоуина магглы укрепляют на входных засовах веточки растения, которое служит национальным символом. Чертополох, по поверью, бережет от злых сил и приносит счастливую любовь. И я, ностальгируя по традициям своей родины, в этом году решила последовать им…

\- Это, наверное, очень древний народный обычай? – заинтересованно спросила Синистра.

\- Разумеется, - важно ответила я, глазом не моргнув, хотя лично придумала этот обычай не далее как вчера.

\- И что же, все это… и засов, и чертополох… это действительно помогает? – с надеждой спросила Аврора.

\- А как же иначе, дорогая моя, - таинственно улыбнулась я. 

Синистра пришла в восторг, внимательно посмотрела на колючую веточку и, торопливо попрощавшись, вылетела за дверь – видимо, забыв, зачем приходила.

Через полчаса в коридоре раздалось громкое ворчание Филча. Интересно, что ему понадобилось на нашем этаже? Я выглянула за дверь и услышала, как удаляющийся в сторону комнаты Синистры Филч, погромыхивая сундучком с инструментами, жалуется своей верной спутнице Миссис Норрис:

\- С ума все посходили, что ли…. Засовы им подавай! Словно магглы какие, прости меня Мерлин…   

Не сдержавшись, я хихикнула, как школьница. Но в тот же миг чуть не подпрыгнула от кошачьего воя, раздавшегося совсем рядом со мной. Я посмотрела вниз и обмерла: Поттер, обхватив всеми четырьмя лапами упавшую с засова веточку чертополоха, мужественно боролся с нею, испуская дикие вопли. Чем больше он лягал и терзал ее, тем сильнее жесткие колючки впивались в розовые подушечки его лап.

Я резко наклонилась было, чтобы спасти глупыша, но внезапно застыла, как статуя, на полпути, так и не дотянувшись до глупого котенка. Да, радикулит – страшная штука! Пришлось срочно перекидываться – в кошачьем облике человеческие хвори сразу отступают…   

Но раньше, чем я успела вырвать из лап Поттера его колючего мучителя (или правильнее сказать – самого Поттера из лап его колючего мучителя?), на помощь котенку подоспел Снейп. Ловким ударом тощей лапы он отбросил веточку подальше от обезумевшего от боли Поттера, лег на бок рядом с малышом и приобнял его. В этот момент я как раз завершила трансфигурацию и услышала укоризненный обрывок фразы Снейпа на кошачьем языке: «…твое гриффиндорское упрямство!» Ну что ж, ругать Гриффиндор, находясь в спальне его декана – в этом весь Снейп.


	7. 23 октября

Сегодня случилось чудо! Точнее, случилось то, чего мы так долго ждали, но произошло это при таких обстоятельствах, что выглядит настоящим чудом.

На закате, в очередной раз отчаявшись разбудить наглухо заблокированную память Финнигана, Дамбльдор подошел к окну палаты и задумчиво уставился на дождливый пейзаж с огородом, хижиной Хагрида и Запретным лесом. Финниган наблюдал за ним с кровати, а мы с Поппи – от дверей. Поппи как раз собиралась выйти, а я только что вошла, чтобы позвать директора на ужин (о котором он в последние дни, надо признаться, частенько забывал в своих разнообразных хлопотах).

Внезапно директор оживился и сказал: «Давайте внесем немного красоты в унылую больничную атмосферу!» Я заметила, как нахмурилась при этих его словах Поппи. Она терпеть не может, когда кто-то плохо отзывается о ее драгоценном больничном крыле, даже если это делает сам директор.

Дамбльдор коротко взмахнул рукой, и его по мановению высокое стрельчатое окно открылось настежь. Поппи стала мрачнее тучи. И не мудрено: ворвавшиеся в палату косые струи дождя тут же залили белоснежный, выскобленный дезинфицирующими чарами подоконник.

Директор вынул из кармана палочку, приставил к своему горлу и произнес: «Сонорус!»

– Хагрид! - позвал он лесника мощным, усиленным заклинанием голосом, слегка перегнувшись через подоконник. – Ну-ка выберите мне пару штук! Хотя нет, лучше даже три штуки!

И тут же, вновь приставив палочку к горлу, прогремел: «Квайтус!», отменив «заклятье микрофона», как иронично называют Сонорус современные магглорожденные волшебники.

– Готово, директор! – отчетливо донеслось снизу. Да уж, нашему Хагриду не требуются никакие заклинания, чтобы увеличить мощь своего голоса – гораздо чаще у него возникают проблемы совершенно противоположного характера…

– Вингардиум Левиоса! – произнес Дамбльдор уже своим обычным негромким голосом, помахивая палочкой, и вскоре в проеме окна показались три левитирующие тыквы. Огромные, ярко-оранжевые, перепачканные влажной землей, они медленно пролетели через всю палату, роняяя на пестрый мозаичный пол ошметки грязи, и приземлились на тумбочку у кровати Финнигана, в мгновение ока превратив белую салфетку, которой она была застлана, в черную. Поппи прикрыла глаза и покачнулась. Я испугалась, что она сейчас упадет в обморок.    

Случайно бросив взгляд на Симуса, я испугалась еще больше. Мальчик уставился на внезапно возникший у его кровати натюрморт и при этом выглядел даже хуже, чем Поппи. Я бросилась к нему с одной стороны, а директор – с другой. Симус словно хотел что-то сказать – и не мог. Когда я подбежала к его кровати, Финниган вздрогнул и посмотрел меня так, словно увидел боггарта. Точнее, не столько на меня, сколько на мою шаль. Потом повернулся к директору, шевеля губами и безуспешно силясь что-то сказать. А я в недоумении посмотрела на шаль, в которую куталась, и замерла: к шерстяной «шотландке» пристала та самая веточка чертополоха.  

\- Я вспомнил… - прошептал Симус, когда Дамблдор успокаивающе положил руку ему на голову. - Семена тыквы… И головка чертополоха…

Глаза Симуса закатились, и он откинулся на подушки со страдальческой гримасой.  

\- Обливиэйт! – сказал Дабльдор, взмахнув палочкой, и лицо Финнигана блаженно разгладилось. Наведя на ученика еще и сонные чары (Финнигану явно требовался глубокий отдых!), директор обернулся ко мне и Поппи.

\- Готовьтесь, начнем завтра прямо с утра, - сказал он.


	8. 24 октября

Сейчас уже поздняя ночь. Я очень устала. И я очень счастлива.

Весь день в моих апартаментах было довольно людно. На обед и ужин решили не спускаться, дабы не отвлекаться от важной работы, так что домовики периодически приносили всем чего-нибудь перекусить.

Грейнджер, обложившись книгами по зельям, под неусыпным присмотром Снейпа и директора готовила отвар, который должен был вернуть Снейпу и Поттеру человеческое обличье. Снейп настоял на том, чтобы это сделала именно она, а уж как радовалась этому важному поручению Грейнджер, и говорить не стоит. Я поминутно трансфигурировалась, выполняя роль переводчика между Снейпом и Грейнджер (хотя, учитывая характер отношений этих двух, наверное, правильнее было бы провести сравнение с Купидоном). Поттер шнырял под ногами, гоняя клубок, вытащенный из моей корзинки для рукоделия, и добросовестно мешал всем присутствующим.

Когда отвар был уже готов, пришла Поппи (она по приказу Дамбльдора должна была находиться здесь во время обратного превращения Снейпа и Поттера – на всякий случай). И, в довершение всего, к нашей компании присоединился Филч, которого тоже зачем-то срочно вызвал сюда директор. Я никак не могла понять, какой толк от сквиба в нашем сегодняшнем деле, но решила, что директору виднее. Однако в моей скромной комнатке стало ну очень тесно…    

Но вот Грейнджер наконец сняла котел с огня. Поппи разлила отвар по мискам. Некоторое время мы все ждали, чтоб отвар остыл – ведь кошки не могут есть и пить горячее. Наконец Поппи разрешила Снейпу и Поттеру приступить. Они жадно лакали из мисок, а Миссис Норрис, которую Филч по обыкновению держал на руках, смотрела на них обоих с нескрываемым презрением: сама-то она в жизни не стала бы пить варево с таким странным ароматом… 

И вот наконец всё позади. Когда Снейп и Поттер, приняв свой обычный облик, встали друг напротив друга, я с радостью заметила, что мальчик готов броситься на шею своему столь ненавистному ранее учителю. Кто знает, о чем они со Снейпом, заточенные в облике животных, говорили все эти дни, к каким выводам пришли? По лицу Снейпа, как обычно, нельзя было прочесть ровным счетом ничего. Несколько мучительных минут эти двое стояли не шевелясь. Наконец Гарри, не выдержав, подошел к Снейпу и робко обнял его. Выражение лица у всех присутствующих, наблюдавших это, сделалось одинаковое: потрясенно-недоверчивое. 

– Профессор… - счастливым голосом прошептал Гарри. Его хватило только на одно это слово, после чего он подозрительно шмыгнул носом и затих, шумно дыша. Снейп обнял его одной рукой. А второю скользнул в карман своей мантии и достал палочку. Приставив палочку к голове Поттера, Снейп тихо произнес: «Обливиэйт!» Следующим взмахом палочки Снейп послал точно такое же заклятье в Грейнджер. Затем навел на нее и на Поттера сонные чары и уложил обоих на мою кровать.

– А вы думали, я позволю им помнить о моем унижении – о том, что они видели меня превращенным в кота? – прошипел Снейп, хотя никто не требовал от него никаких пояснений. Комментировать заявление Снейпа тоже никто не стал. Директор лишь пожал плечами и вызвал домовиков, чтобы те доставили Поттера и Грейнджер в их спальни, где те вскоре проснутся, ничего не помня о происшедшем.

Разумеется, домовикам не пришлось бы нести уснувших на собственных плечах – Дамбльдор произнес «Локомотор!», и Поттер с Грейнджер поплыли по воздуху в направлении двери. Домовикам оставалась лишь роль почетного эскорта – на случай, если в коридорах им встретится кто-то из учеников, нарушивший дисциплину и покинувший спальню ночью. В этом случае магии домовых эльфов вполне хватит на то, чтобы на некоторое время сделать и себя, и тех, кого они переносят, невидимыми.

И тем больше я удивилась, когда директор сказал мне: «Присмотрите за ними, Минерва». Недоумевая, но не посмев ослушаться своего непосредственного начальника, я вышла в коридор. Домовики знают свое дело и отличаются абсолютной преданностью – нет никакой нужды их контролировать. Зачем нужно было делать меня их конвоиром?

Внезапно я все поняла и рванулась обратно в комнату. Но было поздно: оказавшись в шаге от двери, я услышала за ней приглушенное «Обливиэйт!» Я замерла на месте. Несколько секунд спустя дверь медленно распахнулась, и из моей комнаты неторопливо вышли Филч и Поппи. Оба выглядели сонными и очень уставшими.

\- Профессор, я установил вам засов – принимайте работу! – услышала я ворчливый, с затаенной иронией рапорт Филча. Не дожидаясь моего ответа, Филч, шаркая, побрел дальше по коридору. Следом серой тенью засеменила Миссис Норрис. 

Поппи остановилась рядом со мной и сказала:

\- Минерва, дорогая, я приготовила тебе отвар от радикулита. Выпей, он на тумбочке возле кровати.

Я рассеянно поблагодарила ее, и Поппи направилась в сторону лестницы.

Значит, этим двум не только стерли все воспоминания о кошко-Поттере и кошко-Снейпе, но и отмотали память до последних повседневных событий, которые могли бы объяснить каждому из них, как они оказались в моей комнате. Узнаю мудрый почерк директора. Он никогда не забывает о мелочах.

Но тут меня на секунду взяло сомнение. Что, если это – не воля директора, а самоуправство Снейпа? Тот ведь тоже никогда не забывает о мелочах, и неудивительно: при его профессии даже небольшая забывчивость может оказаться фатальной… Нахмурившись, я вытащила из кармана палочку. Однако, поразмыслив, сунула ее обратно. Если на то пошло, Северус имеет право на то, чтобы мы забыли его кошачий облик. Уж больно он был непрезентабельным, хи-хи…  
Может, кто-то другой на моем месте засомневался бы, не использует ли Снейп эту возможность вольного обращения с нашими воспоминаниями более широко. Кто-то, но не я. Я верю Северусу.

Войдя к себе, я увидела директора и Снейпа стоящими у окна. У обоих были в руках палочки. Ну и кто кому стер воспоминания?

\- Северус, еще раз поздравляю с возвращением! Изучение побочного эффекта казалось бы давно изученного зелья – неплохой бонус за перенесенные в облике животного вынужденные неудобства, не так ли? Пожалуй, можно даже поблагодарить растяпу Финнигана! – весело, но с нотками усталости в голосе провозгласил директор и двинулся к двери. – Минерва, спасибо за гостеприимство! Пора бы нам, как говорится, и честь знать…

Я пожелала ему спокойной ночи. Снейп направился следом за директором. Прежде чем выйти за дверь, он слегка поклонился мне и негромко сказал, кивнув на миски:

\- У вас красивая посуда, профессор МакГонагалл… Спасибо за внимание к нам. И за терпение.


	9. 29 октября

У моего прикроватного коврика до сих пор стоят две миски: одна – с зеленым ободком, другая – с розовыми цветочками. И початая пачка «Вискаса». Я все никак не могу найти времени убрать все это. Времени или желания?

Да, что уж скрывать – я скучаю. Скучаю по недавним октябрьским дням.

Конечно же, мне приятно сейчас снова встречать за обеденным столом и на педсоветах у Дамбльдора сурового, замкнутого, но такого надежного Снейпа. И я рада вновь видеть за первой партой на своих занятиях Поттера – умного, храброго и очень упрямого юношу, к сожалению, вынужденно повзрослевшего раньше времени.

Но когда я прихожу к себе, то мой взгляд прежде всего падает на прикроватный коврик. И сердце мое сжимается оттого, что там уже нет двух черных хвостатых комочков. В этом облике, и только в нем, эти двое до конца могли быть самими собою. Снейп мог наконец дать волю своим отцовским чувствам к сыну Лили, позабыв о том, что настоящим отцом этого ребенка был не он сам, а ненавистный Джеймс… А Гарри, в свою очередь, мог сполна насладиться родительской лаской, которой в его жизни было до боли мало.

И все же Снейп был прав в своем решении – Гарри не должен помнить о тех днях. В человеческом обличье гораздо труднее реализовывать то, что так легко получается в облике животного. Человеком вообще быть очень трудно. Мне ли, старому анимагу, этого не знать…  

  
2015


End file.
